happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences -- Chapter 6: A Second Chance
As Mumble, Gloria and Bill were getting out of the plane, just a few minutes from the UN, the people who represent the countries was in confusion as a new seat was made near the front, the confusion really started when the name 'Antarctica' was placed on it. (Well you would be confused if you represented a country and then a new country is added, especially if it's a continent, now, for the sake of the story, multiple penguins can represent Antarctica because of it's size, so Erik could have a part in this.) All of them were wondering who would represent Antarctica and what they were like, how they managed to claim it, what they intend to do. Mumble, Gloria and Bill were just outside of the room. “Gloria, Bill it's probably best if you stay here, they say that two can represent Antarctica and I chose Erik.” “It's okay, we'll be watching you all the way through it.” Gloria said, feeling ecstatic “Well, at least they won't understand me dad.” “Well, about that...” “Go on.” “The speaker has a translator on it to, so they'll understand you too.” “Oh, thanks.” Mumble instantly knew the sarcasm “No worries.” and off they went. Meanwhile, in the room confusion was spreading, they were all asking if they had any plans to do with this, but they all knew that Antarctica was claimed by many countries, so there would have to be someone who had never claimed it and now represents it, so there was mass confusion over the people who represented the countries that didn't own a part of Antarctica. That was, until Mumble came in. The answer was clear, a penguin, but they didn't realise how important he actually was. “Is this a joke sir?” “Yeah, you can not be serious right now.” “Go, on, tell us what's special about this penguin, apart from the fact that he has baby feathers and that he has blue eye-” By this time, Mumble was very annoyed and decided he had enough of the insults. “Well, if you really wanna know, I can't sing, but I can dance” and then he danced for a split second, okay, this is probably where everyone is in shock that Mumble could speak, they soon realised it was the translator. “Well then, dad, have we made this an awkward moment?” Erik said, creating even more silence around the conference room. “Yes, yes we did son.” he slowly walked to the seat, as soon as he sat down, everyone soon was asking questions, and Mumble tried to answer as many of them as he could, but soon they were all silenced when the discussion started. Mumble saw as each of them had their own problems, but he couldn't find any that involved Antarctica, there was no demand, no resource shortage, no money/energy problems, the only problem was the fact that Antarctica would be devastated in the event of a global-sized war. He knew it would be his turn only if a country spoke about Antarctica, which at the moment, no one did. After an hour of discussion, it was Mumble and Erik's turn to tell them what they thought about all of these problems. Mumble had not expected the place to be so big and quiet, so he was very nervous and nearly cowered away, but Erik saw this and reassured him. “Dad, we can do this.” Erik whispered, Mumble seemed to hear it “Thanks son. Okay, so, where were we?” Mumble asked, a man soon rose up above the others. “I just said that Antarctica would sure love to tell what their problems are.” The person behind the seat marked “Australia” said cunningly. “Right, I was going to say that in the event of a war, specifically between the largely developed countries, like USA, China, Russia and the UK, then Antarctica would be at fate of those countries.” “Well, we see your point, but by any chance have you heard of the Antarctic peace treaty, it specifically says that countries that sign it won't do any mass damage to the land unless it's for scientific research.” “Okay, but suppose that a country did it, illegally, how would you know they were doing it? Would you have a number of satellites floating around up there? Would you look for any out put that they did, what would you do, if the Antarctic peace treaty was too, irrelevant, for a war so important that you had no where to defend?” “Well, we get your point sir-” “Please, call me Mumble, I get that I'm important and all, but I still think that I'm just an ordinary penguin.” “Well, Mumble, we get your point, but, there is no reason why all of us have to call a truce.” “Fine, I'll tell you, people out there right now, they mostly think that being independent will solve everything, that it'll make their lives better, well it won't, I've learnt that twice the hard way, I don't want to happen a third. But, working together allows more sustainability, it helps the world solve the little problems, and see what the true problem is, take for example, me, I and the whole of Emperor Land were split apart, I found out from, other species, about the main cause of the fish depletion, I tried to convince others, but they didn't believe, I was too different from them for them to listen to me, so I called you out to visit us, and we grouped together to solve that problem.” “Okay, but the case is still closed, we can't make a truce until every country agrees.” “Okay, I'll use my nuclear option.” At that, a group of countries got up, but were soon interrupted. “I meant that as a figure of speech, before you do anything, okay Erik, it's your turn.” “You mean it pa?” “Of course son.” “Ok then.” Erik was waiting for this moment for he had now hid his shyness “Hello everyone. My name's Erik Happy Feet. Dad, um could you put me on the big screen?” (Oh did I forget to mention that the UN room had a massive screen at the front?) “Of course Erik.” Mumble then hooked up the small camera onto the big screen. “Ok, now, as you can see, we have several cameras that show Emperor Land at different angles and views, we have come up with a plan and so here we are” Mumble just realised that Erik had brought in the Adélies, the Elephant seals, and even the krill. “Wow, Erik, you came prepared.”Mumble said in awe “Indeed I did, now, lets get to it, shall we?” and they all started dancing and singing, even Gloria came into the room to see. (Erik)”Dum dum dum dey dey dey (little seals) bum bum... (All) Pressure Pushing down on me, pressing down on you No man ask for Under pressure That tears a nation down, Splits a family in two Puts people on streets (Gloria (and all)) Um ba ba be (people on streets) Um ba ba be (da de da dey) de dey da (people on streets) de dey da.. (da de da de da de da) It's the terror of knowing what this world is about Watching some good friends Scream! (Let me out) Pray tomorrow (pray tomorrow) Take me higher (higher high) Pray tomorrow (higher highigh) Take me higher...! (Gloria) Why...? Oh! why...? Tell me why, (tell me why 4x) Can't we give ourselves one more chance (one more chance) Why can't we give ourselves, one more chance (one more chance) Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love Everyday, every night, every hour.. (give love 12x) (Gloria and Erik (and All)) Cause love such an old fashioned word and loves dares you To care for the people on the edge of the night And loves dares you to change our way of Caring about ourselves This is our last dance (this is our last dance) This is ourselves......... (Creatures of the world unite, strength in numbers we can get it right- one time!)” By the time the song ended, everyone in the room was amazed by what they had done. But after all that, it still wasn't enough for everyone to make peace. Mumble knew there had to be a way to get everyone to have peace. But now wasn't the time, the discussion had ended. Mumble, Gloria and Bill went back on the plane and they landed at the Falkland Islands, Where they saw the kids one more time. “Hey there Mumble, Gloria, Bill” Jake said “You were awesome with the discussion, too bad it wasn't enough. I really wanted it to be enough though.” Bill said “Wait, how did you know about the discussion?” “Oh we watched it. Everyone did, it went viral and now it's all over the internet.” Alex said “Well, at least we didn't know that when we were there, because I would have been too shy.” Erik said “Oh, sorry, totally forgot about you.” “No biggie, besides, you can always see us now that the cameras are public.” “Well, I guess this is goodbye then.” “I'm afraid so, well, it's been nice knowing you, we may see you again.” “I hope so, see you later then.” “Bye.” And off they went back to the new E-L. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff